


No One Ever Dies For Wanting Too Much

by Innerangel08



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Abuse, The World Is Not Enough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: Sir Robert King was not the only one caught in the explosion in MI6. When M is injured in the blast, they are about to find out that it is someone from the past who is out for revenge, and they plan to succeed by any means necessary. However, Bond is determined to stop their assailant, before he takes the one person who means the world to him, M.





	No One Ever Dies For Wanting Too Much

* * *

James Bond made his way up to M's office after depositing King's recovered money with security. The mission itself had been relatively easy. At least this time, there wouldn't be any political backlash or meetings with the Prime Minister about his methods.  It was a win, win situation, in his eyes.  
  
Stopping outside the corridor that would lead him to M's office, he reached into his pocket and took out the phallic metal tube that Lachaise's assistant had given to him. Hiding it behind his back, he walked into the hallway and over to Moneypenny's desk, noticing the young woman was working on a report.  
  
"Still hard at work, I see, Moneypenny."  
  
Eve smiled to herself and looked up to see James Bond staring at her in amusement.  
  
"Well, did you bring me back anything from Geneva?" She asked, seeing him lean forward, so he was a few inches from her face.  
  
"I did." He tried to prevent a grin from forming when he saw her eyes brighten in response.  
  
He brought his hand around and placed the tube on her desk.  
  
"Thought you might like one of these?"  
  
Eve moved back, and picked up the cigar tube from her desk and tossed it in the bin.  
  
"I must have forgotten to mention that I gave them up years ago." She told him in a deadpanned voice.  
  
"And here I thought I was giving you something special."  
  
"There is only one person we both know who you would give something special too, and she is currently behind that door." She motioned her head in the direction of M's office. "I hope you brought her back something better than a cigar James." She said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Of course I did." He replied with a smirk. "Me."  
  
Eve rolled her eyes, smiling, "Well, you had better go give her, your gift then James, but I would wait until after Sir Robert King has left. Although, by the look of things, they were getting pretty cozy in her office only a few moments before you arrived."  
  
She knew it would have the desired effect. Even though M and James had claimed that nothing was going on between them, their actions spoke differently.  
  
Eve watched amused as he marched his way over to M's door and knocked, waiting for her to tell him to enter.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The breathlessness in her voice did not go unnoticed by him. He quickly opened the door to see King, and M both perched on her desk, each of them with a glass of scotch in their hands.  
  
James closed the door behind him and made his way over to them both. He took in M's appearance marveling her curves through her blue suit, complemented by a blue scarf with a flower design.  
  
 He watched as her eyes sparkling with amusement as she made the introductions.  
  
"Sir Robert King, James Bond."  
  
King put down his glass and walked over to James, his face showing a patrician smile, as he reached out his hand for James to shake.  
  
James gave him a false smile in return and quickly shook his hand, before pulling his hand away. He noticed the odd-looking pin on King's jacket taking in its appearance. The pin was in shape of an emerald green snake with what appeared to be a glass eye that held a black letter 'K' in the centre. He came out of his thoughts when he realised King was speaking to him.  
  
"Thanks for getting the money back, never thought I would see it again. My company could use a man like you. Don't suppose you have considered a career change at all?" King inquired, smile still on his face while giving small looks to M now and again that caused James' blood to boil.  
  
Bond took a deep breath, trying to get his emotions under control.  
  
"Construction's not exactly my line." He all but told him through gritted teeth.  
  
M could tell it was taking all of James' self control not to let his emotions take over.  She decided It was best to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.  
  
"No, it's quite the opposite in fact."  
  
James turned to look over at her, seeing the fondness in her eyes that all but told him that he need not worry, there was nothing between her, and King. He was never usually this jealous, but M made him feel things that no other woman had managed to do.  
  
"So, it's safe to go and collect my money?" King asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I'll take you down." She said placing her glass on the table then turned her attention to Bond. "I'll be back to debrief you. You can help yourself to my scotch, but try not to drink the full bottle won't you."  
  
Bond gave her a sincere smile, "Ma'am."  
  
He watched as she and King left the office, admiring M's backside as they did so. Smiling to himself, he picked up a clean glass and poured himself a scotch. Adding some ice, took a seat in one of M's chairs waiting for her to return.  
  
James knew he shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him, but there was just something about Robert King that set him on edge. It didn't help that the man made some of his money from selling stolen reports to the highest bidder. As long as he didn't drag M into his business, King could do what he liked for all he cared.  
  
 Lifting the glass to his lips, he was about to take a drink when he smelt the faint smell of urea and heard a sizzling sound come from his glass. Looking down at his hand, he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, noticing the same chemical reaction.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Dropping the glass, he ran from the office. Eve looked jumped at hearing the commotion and saw the panic-stricken look on James' face.  
  
"Stop M and King from reaching that money!"  
  
Not questioning why, Eve did what he asked, while watching Bond run in the same direction as M and King had walked only a few moments ago.  
  
James willed himself to run faster. This building was the one place she was supposed to be safe, but instead, it could end up being the very place that killed her. Not wanting to think about the worst-case scenario, he focused on reaching M and King in time. He didn't care much about King, but he meant something to M. As he arrived at the stairwell, he all but threw himself down the stairs.  
  
When he reached the bottom, he ran through the twisted corridors; he had walked down earlier. Turning left, he ran through Q branch, nearly knocking over Q as he rushed through the glass doors and down the long corridor that lead to security.     
  
He could just make out M, through the other set of doors in front of him. He felt his heart beat wildly when he saw start to walk towards the vault.  
  
"M!" He shouted, pushing personnel out the way, as he frantically tried to reach her.  
  
M turned at hearing James' panic-stricken voice. Her narrowed wondering what James was up to now.  
  
"I'll join you in a moment."  She informed Robert and started to walk towards the exit, hoping that James had a reasonable explanation for his behaviour.  
  
"Get out of there! The money is rigged!"  
  
M's face paled as she turned around, to warn King and security when a resounding boom filled the room, and her world exploded in a flash of yellow and orange. She could feel her body being propelled backward due to the force of the blast before finally making contact with something hard, causing a blinding pain at the back of her skull.  
  
Her last thoughts were of James, as her unconscious body crumbled to the ground.

 


End file.
